Fortune or misfortune?
by Kaida Rosewrite
Summary: After the death of their parents, Claire struggled and strives to protect and provide for her younger sibling. Succeeding in both for a few years, but when the economy takes a hit so does her life. Lost and worried, she encounters someone unexpectedly, never in her wildest dreams did she think that would someone would be there to take care of her. Femdom. Au. Adult themes. Dubcon.
1. The beginning

**Authors Note: ****Hello! This is my first piece of work ever, so please be kind! I've always wanted to write a fan fiction but never found any time or motivation to do so. Don't forget to review and leave some feedback! Would appreciate it greatly since it will help me improve and keep my motivation to continue writing!**

**Also, I'm also interested in writing Kingdom Hearts and Mass Effect stories, if you had any particular scenarios please do contact me and we could discuss it! Personally I'm a big fan of Sora x Kairi, and Femshep x Liara.**

**Warning: This fanfiction will contain FutaFang, Femdom, financial domination, indentured servitude and perhaps a touch of dub-con or non-con.  
****  
**….  
Claire Farron, better known as Lightning, had always strived to support her beloved sister, Serah Farron. Since the death of their parents, school was hard for the two sisters; Claire was forced to get a job at the age of seventeen in order to pay for tuition and the large debt that was left by her parents daring business ventures that had been beginning to turn a profit before tragedy struck, refusing to allow the younger Farron to help out. All she wanted was the ability to make everything better. The older strawberry blonde managed to provide for the both of them throughout high school and well into her younger siblings early college days, having dropped the prospect of entering Eden Academy herself after glimpsing her scores. Of course they weren't going to be as high as she had hoped; she had spent the entire year working two jobs, but even still there was a small spark of miraculous hope...

Despite the harsh start in life, Claire had been moderately successful in her goal. At least until now, the harsh economic times were taking its toll on everybody, most notably on Claire. She had been let go from two of her jobs much to her dismay. To add to her misfortune, the restaurant she was waiting at was due to close, after having suffered two years of bad business. That left her with no source of income, and further in debt. The bills would come flowing nonetheless, and Serah's college accommodation fees were due, it left her feeling uneasy and for the first time in many years, she felt afraid.

Claire watched on both sadly and exasperated as the door to her only remaining source of income shut. With a soft sigh, she turned and trudged up the snowy sidewalk, head tilted downwards, light silvery blue orbs. During her quickly growing free time, she had been desperately hunting for jobs, much to her chagrin none were hiring, at least not with her skill set. Years of working in hospitality left her with the ability to grasp hot objects without so much as a wince and maintain a fake but convincing smile even still, there were a thousand others who could do the same.

"What am I going to do..? Serah's college fee's are nearly due, even with her scholarship it's still going to cost a good ten thousand gil, and then there's the electricity and gas." Claire groaned to nobody in particular, tilting her head up to the rumbling dark clouds that gathered despite the snowy weather.

To the troubled adult, she was barely aware of the wolf whistle to her right, across the street, followed by a rather obnoxious voice.

"Hey baby! Why don't you bring that fine ass over here and I can show you some real fun!" He called, and gave a seedy once over. Waiting for a reaction, eventually growling, aggravated by the lack of response, crossing the road in a light jog, making his way towards the striking adult.

No sooner than when Claire reached the peak height of the road did she feel a firm grasp around her right shoulder, ripping her into an one eighty. Her initial soft features turned into shock that soon transformed into a bubbling rage. But before she could protest or even begin to scold, her attacker cut her off.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Brushing me off like a nobody!" He cried indignantly, balling his free hand into a fist and shoving it below her chin threateningly.

Glancing over him she sneered at the oily brunette, slick was his hair as if it had not known the pleasure of shampoo, his stubbly chin jutted forward tauntingly. His sweat-stained grey t-shirt giving off a pungent odour of sweat and cologne nearly made her gag alone. He wore a rather old and torn up pair of denim navy blue jeans, shredded around his knees and rested two inches above his bony ankle. Eyes filled with lust and annoyance, allowing a frustrated growl at her.

"Get your hands off me you filthy piece of shit." Claire hissed at him, eyes narrowing dangerously. Reaching up and grasping the gaunt hand, attempting to pry it away rather unsuccessfully.

Eyes flaring, furious the lean strawberry blonde had the nerve to turn him down a second time, and attempt to brush him away. The grimy man ripped his arm back, and opening up his fist in preparation to slap some sense into his prey. "You little up stuck bitch!" He shot-back before swinging his hand, connecting with a loud resounding smack.

Lightning recoiled, slamming her eyes shut as the sharp stinging slap left a handprint on her unblemished porcelain skin. Stumbling backwards as he released her, she tripped on a small damp patch of the sidewalk, collapsing onto a modest amount of snow grasping her cheek.

Snapping back to attention, she returned her gaze upon the reckless approaching attacker, rearing her right leg back, Lightning launched a brutal kick aimed at his vulnerable genitals, connecting with a sickening crunch, causing the grubby male to double over onto his uncompromising prey, pinning her underneath him.

"Ukrh! F-Fucking bitch!" He screeched on top of her, fury overcoming the sickening pain emanating from his groin. Aiming for her throat; intending to strangle the violent woman underneath him. Foiled by the appearance of a third pair of hands, grasping him by the forearm tight quickly twisting it painfully behind his back.

"I would stop right now." A thick accent Gran Pulsian accent warned venomously, with a light grunt she pulled the man onto his feet, ignoring his pained splutters. "Now scram it!" She shouted, shoving him down the sidewalk.

Stumbling forward, collapsing back onto all fours, the grimy male whirled to face the newcomer, a confident, beautiful and slender dark brunette. Her wild hair only accentuated her dominant glare. Without as much as a whimper he stumbled to his feet and began to flee.

Lightning winced as the man spluttered onto her, raising an arm to wipe away the filthy fluid. Smacking her lips as she sat up, brushing off the snow lightly, before turning to face her saviour. Surprised by her appearance, expecting someone greater, glancing over her alluring figure, it would be an understatement to say she was attractive. Wearing clothing that resembled traditional Indian Sari despite the harsh weather was impressive to her nonetheless.

"Thanks. I guess." Lightning grumbled, moving to sit up from her spot. Flinching lightly as the other woman extended a hand, taking a moment before accepting the offer.

"You're welcome Sunshine!" The woman chuckled as she pulled her up without much effort, closing the distance between the two, by taking a step forward with a rather cheeky smirk. Reaching around her waist and patting off the snow, suppressing a giggle as she noticed a light blush come across the stunning pinkette's hair. "I'm Fang by the way, Oerba Yun Fang."

A flash of recognition crossed Lightning's features; of course she knew that name. At least half the world would, it was a rather famous name on Cocoon. The Yun family was an extraordinary family, having made their riches in finance, establishing multiple insurance and banking businesses across both Cocoon and Gran Pulse, one of the few successful and respected families on Cocoon that were not natives. Fang was the most notable name in the entire Yun family, singlehandedly catapulting the business she was granted by her parents into success.

Of course she wasn't going to act intimidated by the powerful figure in front of her, Claire was far too proud to be one of the many fan-girls and boys that cooed over the handsome woman before her. Despite all of this she noted the all-knowing smirk plastered across Fang's face, placing both hands on her shoulders and lightly pushed her away.

"Thanks…Fang." She grumbled, turning to her left and tried to proceed to her original destination. The dingy two bedroom apartment she attempted to scrape a livelihood to support Serah.

Without turning her head, Fang wrapped her arm around Lightning's neck "Ah ah ah, not so fast Sunshine. I think I deserve at least a kiss…." She paused for effect before adding, "Or to know your name at least."

Letting a small yelp of surprise escape past her lips, Lightning paused for a moment. Mulling over the idea for a moment, a kiss for saving her from a potential rapist, it wasn't an entirely unfair form of repayment. Rolling her eyes lightly as she finished her sentence, "Lightning." She spoke quietly before attempting to leave.

Fang quirked an eyebrow, refusing to budge for even a moment. "What..? That's it? Just Lightning? No surname or anything?" she questioned rather confused before coming to an understandable conclusion. She was being mysterious, and it was working. The rather detached woman piqued her interest; it was rare enough to find someone so disinterested in her, much less someone so amazingly attractive.

Already intrigued by the beauty beside her, Fang turned to face her. Staring into the side of her skull until she returned the interaction, studying her pale blue orbs before announcing rather sporadically, "Come on! I'll give you a lift" As she dragged the stony woman along with her, unwilling to even listen to her spluttered annoyed protests. Crunching down the sidewalk where her new companion had just trudged up from, wearing a rather goofy smile as she did.

"H-Hey let me go. Unhand me right now! I can go home myself!" Lightning cried and spluttered, "I said, let me g-" She cut off, to remark on her saviours strength, "Christ you're strong!"

Her reactions only instigated a small chuckle from Fang.

…

Waving to the front of her, Fang greeted her chauffeur, Cid Raines, from a distance rather cheerily, with Lightning still wrapped around her right arm. She had allowed the woman to turn forward, having no intention of bullying her yet by forcing her to stumble backwards the entire way. She was in a pleasant mood, after all it was her day off and she had plans to catch up with her cousin Vanille, despite the fact that it was one of her rare few holidays, Fang had just returned from researching the neighbourhood.

Rather enjoying the practice as she liked to take her free time to plan accordingly, hard work had resulted in great results for her so far. Money spoke and would reap many great rewards, although many argued that Gil couldn't buy happiness, she was an ardent believer that it could.

Lightning observed the fact that the Oerba Yun family's mode of transport was indeed luxurious, a limousine. A hint of jealousy and to her dismay, more annoyance crept into her being.

As Cid politely opened up the door for his employer, stepping to the side and motioning for her to enter, watching stoically as Fang practically tossed Lightning inside. Unable to suppress a small smile as she heard a light thud followed by a hiss of protest, bowing politely before he rounded the vehicle and entered the driver's side.

"Where to Miss Yun?" He inquired courteously, as he looked into the rear view mirror and at Fang.

Climbed into the Limousine after her unfortunate victim, and quirked an eyebrow at her guest, "Where to Lightning?" She commanded, the daunting personality of a business woman, responsible for an extremely successful chunk of a conglomerate emerging.

Flustered and embarrassed by the method she was forced to enter the vehicle, almost unable to hold back the growl that threatened to burst forward. Taking in a deep breath from her flared nostrils before relenting, the woman was trying to do her an act of kindness, and she wasn't about to turn down such a rare occurrence.

With a soft sigh she replied to the aggressive woman before her, "1 Mid New Cutilins, Edenburgh." Ignoring the surprised expression it had produced from her companion.

"That is quite the distance missy. Mind sharing why you've come so far, sunshine?" Fang teased, as she settled into the plush leather, kicking her feet up to the side of her.

"My name isn't Sunshine, its Lightning." Lightning grumbled quietly, straightening herself. Sitting on the plush leather seat with her knees together, finding her current predicament rather unnerving. She found the posh sitting position rather uncomfortable.

"What was that?" Fang pretended not to catch, suppressing a small smirk. "_Sassy, I like it."_ Before she could push the matter further her cell phone reverberated in her pocket. Reaching into her pocket and tugging out the rectangular cell phone, decorated with slices of miniature pizza on the back.

It was her turn to be embarrassed, Vanille had insisted on decorating the piece of technology. Ignoring the tiny chuckle that emanated from her companion across from her, hiding her annoyance and tapped the accept button on the touch screen before holding it up to her ear.

"Hello? Fang speaking." Fang greeted as she tilted her head back onto the headrest.

"Fang!" A cheerful voice greeted, the tone quickly turned apologetic, "I don't think I can make the dinner tonight…"

Jolting up straight from her spot, swinging her legs back to the ground, Fang groaned, "What?! Vanille! We've been planning this for two weeks!"

"I knowwww! I'm soo sorry Fang! I'll make it up to you, promise!" Vanille cried through the phone. The response instigated a small eye roll and a groan; Fang grumbled a reply and ended the call before her cousin could respond.

"Problem?" Lightning inquired curiously, unable to subdue the faint smirk on her stony features.

Fang groaned again, rolling her eyes and brushed aside the haughty ghost of a smirk on Lightning, "Yes, cousin just cancelled our dinner plans that we had organized two weeks pri-" She cut off as her eye fell onto her companion, an idea forming. "Do you like steak and wine?"

Caught off guard by her sudden inquiry, causing one of the occasional few stammers from the Strawberry blonde, "U-uh I-I guess so? Why do you a-"

Fang raised a hand, silencing Lightning instantly, "You're coming to dinner with me, no buts or what's." Pleased with herself that it drew out a spluttered gasp and rather cute expression.

"Cid, change of plans, to Nautilus bar and grill." Fang ordered with a kind tone. Kicking her feet back onto the leather and settled in for the ride.

"Oh and Lightning?" Fang turned her attention back to her new dining partner, waiting momentarily for a response now, grin widening as none was given, "You can close your mouth now."

…

"And then the bastard had the nerve to fire me! Can you believe that?!" Lightning whined childishly as she recounted how she was let go of her jobs. Unaware that Fang was lustfully drinking in her body, shamelessly eyeing her exposed cleavage.

Crossing her legs in order to hide quickly growing arousal, it was a pleasant surprise to see her new friend opening up to her rather quickly, all it took was a single bottle of wine, to which she had only a small sip from her glass.

"Wow, what a jerk." Fang remarked dryly as she had been doing all night, judging her to be sufficiently intoxicated, she leaned in, her voice turning predatory, "So Lightning was it? Surely that isn't your real name."

"No, of couurrrsssee nuurt." She drawled, "It's an aliiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaas" continuing her original ramble.

"An alias huh….Interesting, so tell me, why." Fang commanded, leaning in and stared at the drunken adult who had taken it upon herself to finish full-bodied red wine.

Pouring herself another full glass, it wasn't often she was capable of fine dining, in fact the last time Lightning could recall was the day after Serah's high school graduation. Admittedly due to her circumstances, she wasn't able to build up an alcohol tolerance; it didn't take her much to become tipsy. But by now a full bottle of wine later she was far beyond the realm of tipsy, giggling drunkenly, she downed the glass and let out a small pleasurable moan.

"Cause I needed to take careee of my younger sisteerrr!" she cried, head wobbling side to side dangerously, struggling to keep her head upright. Rosy pink tresses covering her eyes momentarily, "Uselessssss stupid parents…"uncaring for the attention she drew by standing up suddenly, causing the chair behind her to clutter before tilting over.

"_Sister huh…" _

Lightning wobbled on her feet, nearly collapsing over from the sudden action, surprising both the other patrons and Fang. Alarmed, and with a worried tone, Fang addressed her, "I think you've had enough there Lightning, come on. Let us get going." Motioning to one of the waiters for the bill, without as much as a flick of her wrists, she left a couple of hundred gil, more than a generous tip.

An annoyed whine escaped past her lips, Lightning swiped her hand across the air and protested, "No! Dooon't tell me whaaaat tooo dooo!" Despite her words she picked up her bag and what little was left in the wine bottle and allowed herself to be escorted by her generous companion out.

Raising the bottle to her lips, she emptied the remaining contents into her hungry mouth before Fang was capable of slapping the bottle away. Lightning turned to face her with a mouth still full of wine and allowed mischievous grin, swallowing and allowing a audible "Aaahhh" escape past her lips.

As the pair stumbled to Fang's limo, the sober one had to ask, her curiosity far too great for her own good, "You mentioned your parents, why?"

Struggling to keep her head up and forward, let alone her eyelids, she hissed in displeasure, "Causeee theeey'reee dead…" before tilting her head back, chortling and passing out in Fang's secure, warm and surprisingly comfortable shoulder.

…

Chuckled lightly as she carried the heavily intoxicated woman in her arms, bridal style, dinner had been quiet at the start, but down right rowdy towards the end. Surprisingly enjoyed her company more than she had anticipated and having forgotten Lightning's address, Fang opted to bring her to her own home. Although slightly annoyed that she had passed out on top of her, wiping away any chances for her to sate her lust tonight, mainly because she wasn't a fan of sleeping with an unconscious victim.

Nodding politely to her butler as he held the door open, stepping into her large residence, "I'll be retiring early; please do not disturb us till noon tomorrow." She continued up the marbled staircase, pausing half way up. "On second hand, please do a little research on this little minx here, she calls herself by the alias, Lightning."

"Of course ma'am, shall I leave my findings by the door?" He bowed courteously.

"Slide it underneath." Fang replied before adding, "Thanks." looking over her shoulder and nodding towards him before continuing into her bedroom. A small smile developed on her features, "You can't blue ball me forever sunshine."

…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the little interaction between the two! Don't forget to review!**

**Questions, comments or concerns? Feel free to shoot me an PM! I'll be sure to get back to you.**


	2. Opportunities' and regrets

**A/N: **_Hey there! Sorry, long time and I think updates will still be as sporadic, need a muse xP. The ending was a bit rushed here, but I hope you do enjoy! Please leave some feed back if you could. Sure would appreciate a review or something. -nod-_

Tilting her head to the right with a loud crick, wincing as a loud audible pop resonated from within her body, momentarily pausing before slowly sitting up. A small groan escaped past her lips, she hadn't slept all too well, glancing to her left, the source of all her problems. A slight smile tugged at her features at the sight, the strawberry blonde was lightly snoring away cutely. Leaning an elbow against her pillow and resting her chin on top of her palm, she drank in the beauty.

Like a child, Lightning laid there on the king size mattress covered by the finest silk and sheets, greedily wrapped up in the latter whilst curled up like a baby. It didn't seem she was going to wake up any time soon, a soft pleasurable purr emanated from her.

"I'll have to thank Vanille later." Fang murmured to herself, features softening. The sound of an envelope sliding beneath the thin gap of the door snatching away her lustful gaze, much to her surprise and discomfiture the Gran Pulsian felt the blood rush to her groin, providing a rather uncomfortable sensation. Thankful for the distraction, she silently swung her legs off the mattress and onto the icy cool marble, directing a visible shiver up her spine. Soundlessly she pattered her way to the envelope.

Opting to take a seat on the posh red leather couch in its place of returning to bed, once comfortable only then did she peel the elastic away, with practiced hands she withdrew the contents from the envelope. There was everything, every single document that was linked to her, flicking through each sheet. Fang eventually pieced together her new companions past, forming an inkling of understanding the suffering that was placed upon her. Glancing over a few pages, the business woman noted her current occupation, unemployed, it wasn't a surprise. In spite of her attractive features, her lack of education was worrying in such harsh economic times. As she prepared to place the papers aside, skimming through the last few sheets, an alarmingly large number caught her eye. Quirking an eyebrow, studying the sum, 64, 876, 532. "What the…how did she manage to acquire such an abnormal amount of debt?" She muttered to herself.

The sparkling emerald eyes flickering between the documents and the sleeping beauty, sighing silently, placing the papers to the side and entering a deep train of thought. Adding the variables up, she pondered if it was worth stepping in, brushing away all feelings of attraction, all signs pointed to a lost cause. The woman had no future. Perhaps as an escort, an expensive one at that, but all signs lead to prostitution, Lightning had no college degree, and without one she would struggle to hold a proper conversation with clients, apart from her amazing body. It would significantly lower her…worth.

A flicker of sympathy stirred within her, how strange…causing quite a stir of surprise from the Pulsian, brushing it aside quickly. Sitting there silently, in a state of confusion, she had never allowed her emotions to impede with business. Yet right before her, it was so obvious, that Claire was in for a hard life, and even if she was to step in, it would only affect her business negatively.

Sitting up, Fang was about to turn away to tuck the folder away, pausing as a soft murmur emanated from her bed, "Serah…I'll..I'll find a way to support both of us.." the soft yet determined voice whispered barely audible in the silent morning. Peaking her interest, silently making her way lithely over to the sleeping strawberry blonde. Glistening were Claire's cheeks as tears slid down the perfect skin. A thud of guilt crushed her chest, Fang stumbling backwards lightly and gasping, such devotion and care for her family….. It had truly touched her. It was unlike the Pulsian to be affected like so, having been raised in a ruthless environment, where those who did not work did not eat.

Ripping her gaze away from the beautiful sight, deep in thought. Fang had always been raised as a business woman, she understood investment, interest and return. But there was simply nothing this woman could offer, especially in a financial crisis, it wasn't time to take risks. As of late, the pulsian had stuck to short-term stocks and investments, ones that had a high chance of positive return. Standing there, with a solemn expression on her face, then it dawned on her….the woman had a sister, one who did stand a chance in the harsh world, but….only if she managed to finish her course. An idea dawned.

A devilish smirk appeared on the tanned beauty, cocking her head to the side. Yes…perhaps there would be a decent return after all, after all the university Serah was currently attending was the most prestigious, on a scholarship nonetheless. Her mind was racing now, crunching the numbers down, perhaps if she even helped the woman before her enter into a university under a contract, it would become even more beneficial.

Banging a fist onto the palm of her hand with a wide grin, Fang murmured, "Damn it Fang! You've done it again, genius!" Complimenting herself, her pleasure was obvious.

Not moments later, the sleeping beauty began to stir much to the pulsian's pleasure, perfect timing. Making a mental note to write that down for her resume, chuckling at her inner joke before looking down at the stirring woman.

"Nnngggoooaahh…My…My head" Lightning groaned, her left hand travelling up to her forehead and clutching it, head pounding brutally. Sitting up to her side with a wince, she glanced around. Vision still blurry as she blinked to clear her eyes, before her was a lithe, athletic figure, reaching forward slowly as if to touch it.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head, finally alive are we now Claire?" The pulsian greeted, a soft laugh danced within the tanned throat. Closing the gap with just a single step and reaching forward to touch the beauty's cheek, nuzzling into the hand that mimicked her action.

"S…Serah?" She grumbled groggily, blinking rapidly as the foggy vision cleared….albeit slowly. Lightning reached up to rub the sleep away from her eyes, once her vision cleared away and the image before the sleepy pinkette cleared.

With a head tilted backwards, Fang let out a cheerful laughter that bounced and echoed off the painted marble white walls. "Yes, Serah. Your sister is it not?" Continued mostly out of personal amusement, leaning in close till their lips were only centimetres away, "You can be honest to be dear…I'll find out anyway." The soft voice lingered in the air as it finally struck Claire.

Lips parted slowly, as her jaws dropped. Eyes widening in horror, realizing only too late that she wasn't in her own home, comfy bed and instead…before the most powerful Pulsian in the known country. And, she had somehow discovered her real identity.

Scrambling backwards to the edge of the bed, the flustered woman stammered. "Y..YOU! H…How did you..What?!" Locking eyes with Fang an intensity that could stare down a guard dog, raising her hands into a fighting position, whilst on her butt, it was anything but frightening. Cute.

"Simple, I wanted to know. Thus. I found out, tell me how'd you acquire such an abomination amount of debt, did you piss off the wrong guy? Surely, attending university wouldn't put you in milli-Whoop." Cut off by a sudden leaping woman towards her, swinging a wild fist at her chin. Pivoting on a sturdy left leg, allowing the punch to whiff into the empty air, a small annoyed eye roll later a hard knee followed into the attacker's sternum.

Eyes' bulging as the wind was knocked out, collapsing painfully to the hard marble with bruising force. On all fours before clutching the bruised area, spluttering and hacking for air, cocking her head to the side and raising it slowly with twitches to meet the pair of annoyed emeralds.

"You look like you belong there." The stronger of the two taunted with a cocky smirk, "Next time you pull a stunt like that, I'll leave you bruised in more than just your body and pretty face." Leering rather crudely at the injured Pinkette, chuckling as a flicker of confusion that quickly turned into horror, "Anyway…back to business" Reaching down and shoving the defiantly pained face into the floor with a loud thud.

Circling around her victim as if it were prey, "Listen sweet chee-Damn…really are sweet cheeks." Fang commented, eyeing up the others rear. "What's your game plan?"

Sitting up on her knees with a pained grunt, flushing a deep red from the humiliation and 'compliments' "F..Fuck you…" Lightning groaned, blinking softly a few times as her body recovered. Taking a few slow moments before questioning, "What do you…urgh..mean?"

Fang cocked her head to the side and blinked intelligently at, "Don't be stupid; what's your plan to pay off that astronomical amount of debt." Purring with an all knowing smirk, judging by the response alone, she knew the woman had nothing. "Surely you mean to pay it off legally? I mean…even your body alone isn't worth more than 5%. Perhaps if you turned to whoring, you could make a solid dent. Porn perhaps, but nobody will hire you in this economy; rookies just won't cut it….even with amazing features like those."

Lightning paused as the words sank in, before dread set in, creeping and overtaking her entire being, shivering ever so slightly as tears began to well, suppressed only by sheer willpower, refusing to allow the facts to set into reality just yet. "I…I'll manage." She stuttered weakly.

"….Bullshit. I've seen your kind Claire, you're strong…I'll give you that. What's this all about? Your sister? Even if she does graduate, and that's not guaranteeing a job, unless it's top of her class, no company is willing to hire good graduates especially one from that university, reputation of being entitled usually deters managers. Not in this economy, It would take her close to a life time to repay that." Sucking in a deep breath before continuing as shoulders dropped in a relaxed pose, "That would mean, you never get to retire. To the age of 100, that is if you can even get that far in your current condition, you'll be slaving away. Maybe as a cashier, but most likely a whore for the next twenty years, for cheap women and men alike for an easy lay….Terrifying isn't it?"

Shivering gently and raising her shoulder as if protectively, Lightning sunk her head down and allowed a single sob to escape.

Shaking her head gently as a pang of annoyance overcame. Fang was being too harsh on the woman, and was already cracking the beauty before her. "Sorry. Just wanted to give it to you straight, apologies for being so nasty about it, just don't try to strike me again." Apologizing before leaning down and scooping up the Pinkette from underneath her arms and tugged backwards, plopping down on the bed with 'sunshine' onto her lap. Wrapping arms slowly around the waist almost affectionately. "Look, all I'm saying is, if the lifestyle doesn't kill you, the mental tax will be huge and you won't last."

Choking back, Lightning wiped her eyes on the back of her arms quickly before blubbering softly, "A…And why are you telling me this..? Y..You think I'm that stupid that I don't realize how deep shit I am..is that it?" A torrent of emotions crashed into her heart internally.

A slight sadistic smile tugged against the tanned skin, despite how terrible she felt, it was oddly…enjoyable to tease the cocoon resident. For the first time in a while she found something fun to do that didn't involve spending money. This was exactly where she wanted Lightning, vulnerable and emotional. Rolling over her response carefully in the complex web in her head, "Mm…No, I don't…just born into unfortunate circumstances, admittedly…I find your strength of resolve quite refreshing. Perhaps it was chance… or fate, but I'm glad I decided to pick yo-…met you." Correcting herself, hoping Claire hadn't picked up on the blunder. "I'll be straight with you dear, your sister. She has potential, a lot of it. Enough to carry her own in even the most prestigious of companies, a company…like mine. I want her."

"Y…What…? You want…Serah?" Stammering in disbelief, taking a dazed moment to continue, "Y..You want my sis-Ow!" Cutting off as a sharp slap landed on the back of her head.

"Yes, I want her for my company. She has potential; I'd like to nurture that. Begin as an intern, it'll be rough, but if Serah can survive, then we can take her on in as a full-time employee. I'll personally keep an eye and fast track her. Within two years, she'll be making more than your average CEO." Fang reassured, smirking to herself, of course she had full intention of doing so, a scholarship wasn't handed out so willy nilly. Plus having such a great addition and potential employee was a great perk and in personal interest as well. "But…."

Listened intently, her still muddled mind processed everything her seat was announcing carefully…as one could do after a hard night drinking and emotional shock. Sucking in a shaky breath, "W..Why..?" Smack.

"I told you. Pote-oof." An elbow in retaliation, a small wince crinkled her otherwise beautiful features.

An angry growl followed, "I got that part! No…I want to know why you chose to do all of this, why bring me to your home and tell me this or do this for Serah?!" Turning over her shoulder and glaring at the beauty.

Sneering she leaned back and slid her hands against Lightning's firm curves, teasingly with her middle finger until she was resting on her elbows with a confident smirk. Replying smugly, "Cause you didn't fawn over me. And you're mysterious, but I guess not so much anymore." Pausing and just staring back before adding slowly as soon as Claire's pretty pink lips parted, "Oh and you're hot as fuck." And as if on point, a twitch flickered at her crotch that went thankfully unnoticed to the other.

Blushing a faint pink, and turning her head away. Coughing lightly as a pang of guilt shot through, after lashing out and allowing her temper to best her, she was now on the opposite side of the emotional spectrum. A flare of heat washed over her front, adjusting herself on top uncomfortably. "..Oh."

Cocking to the left, Fang continued, "Of course, there's always an off chance your sister does fail, or has a change of heart in her career path." Raising a hand to halt the uppity pinkette from defending, "There's an off chance. So…If you want this, there will be prerequisites you'll have to fulfil."

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Claire turned to stare. "Pre…requisites? How do you mean.." She questioned, curiosity piqued. Watching the woman work her shoulders and wincing as if to prove a point.

"I do have a dire need to…release some stress, and alleviate a workload. I'm not as vibrant and young as I used to be…" A small smirk crept onto her smug face, "And…just so happens a secretary-like could do exactly that. Of course, this position would require one to be educated and skilled in basic commerce. " Breaking into a full pleased smile, eyes wrinkling by the corners, "Think of it as…collateral. If your sister fails, I know that I will still receive one decent employee and a hot piece of ass with it too."

"W…What..? You mean….me? You want me to work for you?" Stammering in disbelief, staring down with an expression of shock, as a shivering gasp wracked through her body. "W..Wh- No I already know that answer, fine….I…I accept, but no more derogate-OW!" Smacked again.

"I'm your boss now Claire, and in such hard times, you ought to be grateful for such an amazing opportunity that I'm raising you and your family from. I'll call you what I want, when I want. If that so happens to be pretty ass, then so be it, is that understood!?" Fang scolded audibly, as a visible flare of annoyance glared towards the powerful female in front.

"Ho-What?! J…Just cause I…Urgh, just cause I work for you now, it doesn't mea-OW, STOP SMACKING M-OOF!" Cut off again, as she was shoved to the cold marble underneath, shuddering as the cool touch ran up her back. "What the FUCK DO-KKghh…!?" As cool flesh pressed down on her neck firmly, followed by crystal clear emeralds shining in the dimly lit room, casting a dark shadow upon the dominant's face, an almost cruel smile rested.

"Let me clarify Claire…I said secretary-like. Not. Secretary." She iterated the last two clearly, "You, are. My. Bitch. Now. Kapiche? What I want, you'll ask. What I need, you'll do. And…if you don't, I'll ensure your perky butt won't have any other option than to whore itself out. Displease me, I'll ensure your sister ends up with the same fate. You don't mess with an Oerba Yun and get away with it scot-free. That includes disrespecting and not fawning over." Taking a deep breath and sighing happily…almost soothingly. "It's bitter sweet ain't it..? If you weren't so pretty, I wouldn't have minded, but you are…and you ne-no..You'll plead for me."

"_Oh...shit.."_

**A/N: **_So yeah! Hope you enjoyed that, don't forget..REVIEW! Oh and any questions and such, just askerino!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Finally an update to the chapter, and ooh it's the same word count as chapter 2! Let me know what you think, don't forget to leave a review! Oh and yes, there will be a Lightning Returns character, I intend to make use of her quite often!**

Groaning softly, Lightning blinked drowsily awake. It had only been three days since her encounter with the Oerba family, and she had yet to be contacted about her new occupation. Feeling uneasy and sick to the stomach, Lightning rolled off the mattress and onto the floor with a thud, grunting as her back collided with the wood underneath. What had she gotten herself into? In a seemingly matter of hours she had managed to upset an Oerba, to the point of blackmail. The fates did not smile upon her, and now she was stuck in what would seem to be the closest sense of the word, financial bondage.

It had tugged at her mind how the Gran Pulsian managed to discover such substantial data about Serah and herself, Lightning was sure that day was the first time they had met. It was….wasn't it? Shaking her head clear, and grumbling uncomfortably followed by a quick stomach rumble, she rolled onto all fours and slowly stumbled up, using the wall behind to aid her balance. Definitely ill-fit to begin job hunting, plus it would seem Fang's threats were merely empty.

"I knew it..she was just fucking with m-" Lightning muttered underneath her breath, only to be cut off by her phone blaring to life. Making her way to the nightstand and scooping up the vibrating cell, glaring at the caller. _Unknown caller. _

Pausing as a flutter of surprise emanated from within, perhaps it was a potential employer. With a tap of her finger, Lightning accepted the call. Without a flick of her head, raising the phone to her ear, "Claire speakin-"

"Hello Sunshine…I hope you haven't thought of running. It wouldn't be the wisest decision you'd be making." A low, husky and daring voice silenced the Cocoonian. A small but pleased _heh _followed shortly, quite certain she had Lightning's attention.

Parting her lips with a confused expression, tilting her head diagonally down the Strawberry blonde murmured "H..How did you get this number?" As a small tendril of fear wriggled its way into her stomach as she stumbled back into the wall with a light thud, sliding down to the cool floor slowly.

Met with surprisingly hostility, Fang growled into the phone. Blatantly uncaring for her questions, "Did you think I wasn't being serious Miss Farron? You're collateral, but you won't be if you don't get your ass in this office in the next twenty minutes. Otherwise…who knows the difficulties you'll face."

"Are you threatening me? How. DARE YOU! Lightning began, a spike of fury, voice rising sudden as she began to curse, almost in disbelief that somebody could be so insolent.

"Yes." Fang paused for a short moment before continuing, "Be as uppity as you like, but with a flick of my wrist and I could send your entire world spiralling down." Pausing to clear her throat before adding, "Not that there's much left to. If you don't arrive in twenty minutes, sharp. Counting now, you may want to schedule a few doctor appointments and stock up on condoms."

Lightning's blood ran cold; silence fell upon their conversation. A minute into silence, Fang could be heard humming pleasantly as she worked. Broken by a dark reminder, "Time's ticking."_ Click_.

…

Awkwardly stepped out of the train, grunting and growling as each individual crammed against moved simultaneously for the exits, the natural flow of the crowd carried her outwards. Due to a lack of experience, a mildly loose high heel slipped off her feet, in a cry of dismay as she was unable to halt the loss of a shoe. Even with sheer force she was incapable of preventing the crowd from blocking the retrieval. Eventually climbing the steps to outside, in the middle of the bustling city.

A soft sigh of defeat escaped her, tugging out her half charged phone to glance at the time. Eyes practically bulging form their sockets, cursing. She was late, by four minutes already. A small bubbling of discomfort stirred from within, surely a few minutes late would be tolerated. After all it was on short notice, and without direction.

If Lightning's memory held correctly, Fang was in charge of YUNSURANCE, one of the three skyscrapers that dominated the metropolitan city of Eden. As she spun on the spot, in the middle of the jostling street. The occasional bump and collision with busy individuals did little to distract her search, pausing eventually as her eyes fell upon the location.

Beginning to hobble towards the skyscraper. After a few steps, an annoyed grunt escaped her, leaning down to slide off the heel. Hoisting the shoe with a finger, uncaring that the only protection for her feet were a thin stocking.

A few minutes ticked by before Lightning managed to step into the large marble reception, faint pink blush overcoming her cheeks as a few guests and staff turned to stare. Reaching across her waist and grasping the other elbow, Lightning halted in front of one of the many receptionists.

"Name and reason for visit please." The petite woman asked politely, hiding any form of amusement behind a poker face as she addressed the Pinkette.

"Err..Claire Farron. Fang wanted to see me." Lightning replied, stomach as heavy as lead and mouth as dry as the desert. She was late.

Tapping into the computer the receptionist nodding as the information checked out. "Ah yes, your appointment with Mrs Yun, was…" Seemingly frozen, gaping at the screen. "N..Nine minutes ago." Finishing with a flash of sympathy followed by a wince as she reached into a drawer, retrieving a platinum pass. "Take the elevator, scan the card and press 89…..Good luck?" She offered.

The receptionist's response served little to ease. Gingerly taking the card, returning a stiff nod of thanks. Lightning proceeded to shuffle to the elevator, thankfully almost immediately the doors parted. A group of men and women in formal business attire, many holding a cell to their ears and blabbering away as they stepped out.

Stepping to the side, watching curiously as they emptied out before quickly darting inside. To her great dismay, a few similarly dressed women stepped in. Chatting as they sipped on their warm beverages which one could only presume to be, coffee. Paying little heed to the blonde as she stood there in her bare feet apart from a mirthful one over and smirk, leaning past and choosing their respective floors.

"Yeah, did you hear? My own office is getting refurbished, finally. It's been three years, and they're letting me choose every single detail!" A short brunette bragged, glancing at Lightning before offering a roll of her eyes and a dirty look.

"What?! No way!" The fresh faced blonde cried out, throwing an arm up into the air, "I didn't get to choose anything last year!"

The last woman, a redhead who had her back turned to Lightning spoke up, "Oh yeah? That's pretty neat, but guess what! I've got a da-" Before she could finish, her two friends eyes bulged and practically bowled her aside as they dashed forward closing the gap between them and the strawberry blonde.

"Access granted." A pleasant feminine voice announced within the elevator, "Floor 89. Confirmed."

Removing her finger from the button, and the card from the scanner. Lightning nodded slowly to herself and turned to her left, startled by the two women who cornered her. Eyes wide and in disbelief.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" The brunette demanded viciously, balling a fist up and raising it to Lightning's chest.

"What the FUCK! How?! You got an audience with Miss Yun?! I've been trying for years!" The blonde whined, snatching the card from within Lightning's grasp and examining it. Holding it up to the light with an expression of awe and reverie. The two friends soon joined, one on each side of the shoulder as they reached up to touch and caress.

"H-Hey…That's my card." Lightning grumbled, reaching up reluctantly in a weak attempt to retrieve it.

"No no wait! Please just let us look at it a bit longer!" The blonde pleaded, shying the hand away and bringing it down to chest level, "God…it's beautiful.." She commented, to which her two friends eagerly agreed.

"Wait a minute. Who the heck are you anyway?! I've never seen you around before, AND you don't look like you fit in around here." The red head glared, turning her attention to Lightning and taking a step closer in. Expression riddled with contempt and malice.

Standing her ground, Lightning turned her head to address the woman and stated icily. "I'm her new secretary." With a light frown, that seemingly only deepened as the three women burst into laughter, clutching each other shoulder as they attempted to support themselves.

"AHAHAHAHA! Did you hear that Sylvie?! She's the new secretary!" The red-head cried out, wiping at the corner of her eyes.

Sylvie, the brunette replied haughtily, "Ha! I sure did, how many does this make? Nine? Ten?" Giving Lightning another filthy one over, bouncing up and down, alternating on each foot.

To which her blonde finished, "No..no! Twelve, you forgot to count the girl who practically cried the entire trip down the elevator, and the dude who shat himself in the first week! AHAHA!" Still doubled over and clutching onto Sylvie's shoulder, laughing hysterically. Catching her breath within the next few seconds as Lightning stood there stoically, "Dressed like that? You won't even last the first thirty minutes!" Taunting giddily.

As the elevator halted at floor 43, the three women stepped out together despite having individually chosen different locations, all three raising their thumb and fore finger to their forehead to symbolize an L. "Loser! Won't be seeing you again." Sylvie turned to her left and shouted, "HEY! GUYS, NEW SECRETARY'S HE-" The elevator door shut before the rest could be heard.

Standing there, internally dumbfounded. The sudden realization she hadn't retrieved the keycard, darting forward and began pounding on the elevator, whilst her right hand darted to the panel. Spamming the open door, "Hey! THE KEYCARD GIVE IT BACK!" Calling into the thick stainless steel.

What a lovely first day at work.

...

Fang sat there, within the large lusciously thick carpeted room. Elbows rested on rich mahogany wood, fingers interlocked resting just under her nose and covering the mouth as she sat on an luxurious office chair that sank deep into the carpet. Expression dark, glaring at the digital clock in front of her. The curtains behind masked the glorious view of the bustling city of Eden, preferring the dark as she brooded.

"Twelve minutes late, and still counting. Who the fuck do you think you are sunsh-" Fang growled, slightly irate by the nerve of the woman. After having calculated the exact travel time it would take for her to arrive, although she expected the tardiness. Almost having planned it from the very beginning.

A sudden knock from the large wooden doors in front cut her off, shifting her gaze as a pleasant receptionists voice echoed through, "Miss Yun? I have a Miss Farro-"

"SEND HER IN!" Fang roared, a flicker of pleasure tickled inside as she heard a loud yelp. Quickly the left door turned inwards, revealing two figures. Both familiar, yet only one welcome…for now.

Glaring with all the fury she could muster as Claire shuffled forward in her unimpressive attire. Bed hair, scruffy and face empty of make-up did little to impress, although it did little to steal away her natural beauty. A faint malicious smirk tugged at her lips, barefoot.

"Who do you think you are, Claire Farron?" Fang asked, voice low and husky. Hidden between the lines was a hint of malevolence. Paused, waiting for Lightning to think of a response, but before she could start, "Entering into my building, with bare feet, looking like you'd just survived a hurricane attack." Raising a hand forward and flicking with her wrist, addressing the receptionist. "Leave us Padra!"

Speechless, Claire could only stand there with a stoic expression that did little to hide her slightly flushed face, thankfully the room was dark as it was unnoticed. Or so it seemed. "….Sorry I'm lat-"

The taller and domineering brunette examined the other, a slight prick of annoyance resulted in a small twitch in the corner of her eye. Most of her staff and previous secretaries would be wetting themselves, or at least laying themselves prone onto the floor weeping, and begging for pardon. In a way, it made her want to tease and bully the woman, to which she would. "You're fired." Fang cut off, a spark of excitement followed by a purr of pleasure as those two words shattered the stoic expression.

"W..Wait! F..Fang I'm sorry!" Lightning started, taking a step forward, both hands forward opened flat as she attempted to explain the reason for her tardiness. A ball of despair forming in the pits of her stomach, as an expression of mild worry overcame her features.

"No."

Mild worry quickly turned to wide eyes, parted lips, speechless and incapable of producing a coherent sentence apart from a babble of reasons and apologies.

"I hope your sister is as great at stripping as she is at studying." Fang taunted softly, dropping her interlocked hands and untwining them, sliding them back as she drew her shoulders back, resting them against the arm rest. Purring gently before continuing "And I hope you're as great at being late for work as you are for your period." A low blow, but necessary for her to release irate feelings.

Those malicious words were enough to bring Lightning to the brink of open tears, vision blurring as they welled. Threatening to flood over her lids, dropping to her knees and all fours. "W..Wait please, Fang! I..I'm sorry! Your phone call just caught me by surprise, left me ill-prepared…please give me another chance! I'll do anything!" Strawberry blonde grovelled, staring at the Gran Pulsian with desperate eyes.

A wave of guilt washed over Fang, the expression that Lightning had was crushing. Perhaps she had taken her…little game too far. Much to her guilty pleasure, the last three words did tickle her inside with a sick pleasure that she knew all too well. The feeling of victory over another psychologically. However, refusing to lose face and show weakness. Slowly rising from the chair, staring down at the Cocoonian. "Very well." Adjust her body to the left before manoeuvring around the large wooden desk, "Black, whipped cream and two sugars. On my desk in the next…hmm. Twelve minutes, otherwise you can listen as I remove your sister from university."

The ball within her stomach tripled in size, practically leaping to her feet and wiping the tears with the back of her sleeves, Lightning turned and set off to accomplish the menial task before pausing and…squeaked. "I…I had your platinum card stolen." The faintest wince could be witnessed as Fang produced an annoyed growl, it certainly wasn't the first time her personnel would be robbed.

Turning on her heel and practically ripping the first wooden draw on her left, revealing an assortment of writing utensils, cards, paper and other common office tools. Tugging free a platinum card from a fat stack, flicking it with her powerful wrist, the card spun and zipped through the air in a cone and into Claire's palm. Much to Fang's surprise, "_Okay..she's fast."_

"Don't lose that one. I'll shave you bald if you do."

….

Bolted out of the large doors much to Paddra's surprise, she had heard the entire conversation. It sent shivers of fear down her spine, knowing full well that Fang could be…cold. Throughout her entire career here, she had become adjusted to that woman being an absolute flirt, tease and long bouts of sex during one of the drop dead gorgeous Yun's lustful evenings. Essentially her job came with the description as 'Boss's stress relief'. Honestly she didn't mind, the sex was mind blowing most of the time, often leaving her bow legged for a few hours. It used to leave her rendered incapable for days on end. But since her boyfriend, there was none. The least she expected however was the uncalled for cruelty, standing up and contemplating on poking her boss to see what had her in such a trifled mood.

Turning to stare at Lightning stood there, mashing the down button and cursing underneath her breath. "Come on… come on…come on! Hurry the fuck up..!" Murmuring loudly underneath her breath.

The woman was a flash, as soon as the elevator parted its doors, the Pinkette bolted between the doors and vanished from her field of view. Sitting there with a blank expression as she watched Lightning disappear shortly.

Standing herself up and prepared to inquire, Paddra paused as she heard a loud cackle from within, "Oh…she was just messing with the girl." Muttering to herself before plopping down, "Could've been less harsh though."

"Ya think?" Fang chuckled, quirking an eyebrow towards as she leaned against the large wooden frame of the door.

"EEP! F..Fan-I mean Miss Yu-"

Interjecting quickly, "How many times have I told you Paddra?" Pushing herself off and sauntered ever so close, "It's. Just. Fang." Correcting her favourite receptionist, "For you." As a mischievous twinkle sparked from green emeralds.

"I…Yes Fang."

"So how's the boyfriend" Inquiring curiously, crossing her arms and leaning against the marbled wall.

"You knew?!"

"Kind of hard not to when you kept squealing about him."

"O..Oh, yeah. Right, Christmas party. Last year….Fine, we're going well." Paddra sighed, leaning back into her chair and tilting her head back into the ceiling. A flicker of realization dawned upon her. "Wait. Is that the reason why you haven't been approaching me for…for.." A light blush overcame her cheek.

"Sex? You're bloody right it is, I respect boundaries. Although, it's a crying shame, you were great! Hahaha!" Fang finished for her, adding a laugh towards the end.

Blushing a deep crimson, embarrassed by the odd compliment, "T..Thanks…" A soft silence settled between them with only Fang's small chuckles shattering the peace. "G..Good to know it wasn't because you were bored of me."

Grinning wolfishly, Fang responded "Well if your smart little mouth is ever single again, I could definitely put it to good use." Raising both arms above her head and stretching loudly, granting Paddra a glorious view of the Yun's fabulous curves. "Until then, I think I'm going to satisfy my needs using Sunshine who just bolted out."

Alarmed and curiosity piqued, "Wait, what? You've already decided to keep her? This isn't another wham bam, thank you you're totally fired, now get the fuck out of my office!?" Paddra spluttered.

Tilting her head back and letting loose a joyous laughter, shaking her head. "Ahahaha! Really? Paddra? Is that how you think I am? Gee, my reputation really is quite tarnished huh."

"W..Well! You have fired every single one of your secretaries so far! Especially after that one kid, Uh..Yuj! That's the one." Retorting defensively.

Craning her neck and stealing a glance to the clock laid above the elevator. "Nah, not this time Pad. I...Hmm...Not sure how to put this, but…she's tougher than the others and doesn't just roll over onto their back and spreads their legs y'know?"

"So you like her."

"Uh…ah…Yeah, I guess."

"Wait, so how long have you known her? And why are you so mean."

Shrugging in response, "Counting the past three days?" Leaning back against the marbled wall, shrugging to herself. "Bought four days."

Eyes bulging from the sockets, the blue headed receptionist slammed both palms against her table in a mixture of disbelief and shock. "W…Whuh, y..you're preposterous! You've only known her for one day!?"

"….Yeah!"

…

**Hope ya enjoyed! Don't forget to leave one : Let me know what you think!**


End file.
